


Day Two: Bury

by writing_everday



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: Blaine's point of view: losing Pavarotti





	Day Two: Bury

The only pet Blaine had ever had was his canary as a new member of Dalton’s glee club. He cared for him all of six weeks into his freshman year before the bird was passed onto another freshman boy. Today, he was walking with Kurt to bury his old yellow friend. 

It wasn’t Kurt’s fault Pavarotti had a stroke earlier this week. With regionals, everyone was under some sort of stress. Blaine was sure Pavarotti had felt the same pressures Kurt was feeling. They stood beneath the tree frowning for their loss of Pavarotti and for their loss at regionals. 

Kurt admitted he was more upset at their second place trophy than of Pavarotti’s death. If Blaine was honest with himself—he wasn’t that upset at all. 

Why should he be? 

Holding hands with Kurt right now was worth everything any other bad thing that happened this week. Being able to lean in and kiss Kurt was worth losing regionals. Calling Kurt his boyfriend was worth anything that the universe decided to throw at them.


End file.
